Список пейрингов «Хеталии»
Здесь представлен список самых популярных пар в веб-комиксе и аниме «'Хетлия: Страны Оси'» («''Hetalia: Axis Powers''»). Пейринги основаны на намёках и канонических доказательствах в манге и аниме или те, которые выросли и стали популярными из небольших доказательств с каноне. Пейринги с Америкой Америка/Канада *Америка и Канада *Также известный как: AmeCan/CanAme, Americest/Americacest, Североамериканские братья (North American brothers, 北米兄弟) :Оба брата росли отдельно под контролем Франции и Англии. Только позже, когда Англия отвоевал Канаду у Франции, мальчики познакомились и росли вместе. Америка сразу же после знакомства с ним посчитал его скучным и перестал интересоваться Меттью. Но добродушное отношение Канады позволило братьям оставаться друзьями, несмотря на них растущее обособление. Одна глава веб-комикса показывает колониальную Канаду и Америку, играющих друг с другом, и Канада показывает Альфреду своего медвежонка Кумадзиро. Америка/Англия *Америка и Англия *Также известный как: USUK или UKUS, JOKER, AlAsa (アルアサ) :Сложные взаимоотношения, которые складывались на протяжении веков. Они были очень близки в начале знакомства, но после того, как Америка получил свою независимость, парни начали часто ссорится в основном из-за нелепых идей Америки.В примечаниях Хидеказы Химаруя Англия классифицирован в характере цундэрэ. Есть несколько намёков, что Англия имеет романтические чувства к Америке, что было показано на День св. Валентина, когда он покраснел и выглядел застенчивым, в то время как он собирался дать Америке шоколад. Большинство людей относятся к этой паре, как USUK из-за сокращения U.S.A, Соединённые Штаты Америки, и аббревиатура U.K — Соединённого Королевства, которое является соединенной Великобританией. Америка/Япония *Америка и Япония *Также известный как: AmeriPan, AlKiku (アル菊), Неровная Пара (Uneven pair, デコボコンビ) :Когда Америка хотел подружиться с китами, он поехал в острова Японии, который был отделён от внешнего мира. Но ему удалось убедить Японию открываться и выйти из его двухсотлетней изоляции. Япония вдохновился его модернизацией японской культуры. Пейринг главным образом основано на их в конце Второй мировой войны и их на вид близкой дружбе в настоящее время. В оригинальном веб-комиксе Альфред оставался в доме Хонды несколько раз, когда он хочет посмотреть кино, даже предлагал однажды, чтобы они спали вместе, чтобы он не боялся призраков и монстров из шоу. А Япония достаточно хорошо относится к Америке, поэтому приглашает его к себе, чтобы полюбоваться цветением сакуры и подарить ему новую систему игр на день рождения. Америка/Япония *Америка и Япония *Также известный как: AmeriPan, AlKiku (アル菊), Неровная Пара (Uneven pair, デコボコンビ) :Когда Америка хотел подружиться с китами, он поехал в острова Японии, который был отделён от внешнего мира. Но ему удалось убедить Японию открываться и выйти из его двухсотлетней изоляции. Япония вдохновился его модернизацией японской культуры. Пейринг главным образом основано на их в конце Второй мировой войны и их на вид близкой дружбе в настоящее время. В оригинальном веб-комиксе Альфред оставался в доме Хонды несколько раз, когда он хочет посмотреть кино, даже предлагал однажды, чтобы они спали вместе, чтобы он не боялся призраков и монстров из шоу. А Япония достаточно хорошо относится к Америке, поэтому приглашает его к себе, чтобы полюбоваться цветением сакуры и подарить ему новую систему игр на день рождения. Америка/Литва *Америка и Литва *Также известный как: AmeLith, AmeLiet, AlTori (アルトリ), Кофейная пара (Coffee pair コーヒー組) :После падения в бедность из-за Первой мировой войны Литва становится экономкой Америки, и проводит время, живя и работая на него, найдя себя счастливую свободу в процессе. Но его время, проведённое с Америкой, и свобода, были краткосрочным. Как только Великая Депрессия закончилась, Торис был вынужден вернутся назад домой. Но Литва возвращается, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Америки. Америка/Корея *Америка и Корея *Также известный как: AmerKo, AmeKo, Kimchi burger (キムチバーガー) :Эти двое не взаимодействовали в веб-комиксе ещё, но пейринг в основном базируется на их истории и общих чертах характера. Америка/Тайвань *Америка и Тайвань * Также известный как: AmeTai, Plum shake (梅シェイク) :Гетеросексуальный пейринг, которое всё ещё довольно редкий, и так как он появились вместе в комиксе необоснованных. История между ними до настоящего момента только показала Америку, думающую о Тайване, как о младшей сестре. Они нарисованы и написаны вместе преимущественно из-за тайваньских фанатов «Хеталии». «''Shake the plum-tree''» — предоставлять государственные должности за политические услуги. Америка/Вьетнам *Америка и Вьетнам *Также известный как: AmeViet, Amenam, Burgerpaddle :Малопопулярный гетеросексуальный пейринг, который не имеет взаимодействия в каноне, однако получает поддержку любителей. Эта пара обычно основывается на большом количестве вьетнамцев, приезжающих на обучение в Америку, и с недавнего времени на оживленной торговле между этими двумя странами. Даже при том, что пейринг популярен среди поклонников, есть много других фанатов, которые считают эту пару спорной из-за войны во Вьетнаме между этими двумя государствами, и как эти события отражаются на персонажах иногда «перекручены» фанатами пары. Поэтому часть происходят споры с этим соединением. Америка/Беларусь *Америка и Беларусь *Также известный как: AmeBel, AmeBela, AlNata (アルナタ) :Довольно популярный гетеросексуальный пейринг, обычно изображающийся как отношения любви/ненависти. Хотя эти двое не появлялись вместе на страницах комикса, но они были упомянуты в стрипе «''Старшая и Младшая сёстры России''», где было добавлено послесловие, что Америка взял себе Беларусь в качестве младшей сестры после распада Советского Союза. Америка/Украина *Америка и Украина *Также известный как: AmeriKraine, Любовь Супер-размера (Supersize Love) :Гетеросексуальный редкий пейринг, который в тоже время набирает популярность даже при том, что между Америкой и Украиной нет большого взаимодействия в манге. Как и Америка/Белоруссия, пейринг произошёл от стрипа «''Старшая и Младшая сёстры России''», где было заявлено, что Украина в хороших отношениях с Америкой. Пейринги с Автрией Австрия/Венгрия *Австрия и Венгрия :A prominent heterosexual pairing in canon, and the most popular of the heterosexual pairings in the fandom. The two were married at one point but it is said to have been a short union, lasting about fifty years or so until the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in 1918. Despite this, the two remain close. He sent her a present in the Valentine Special. Austria/Switzerland Main article: Austria/Switzerland Austria and Switzerland were close as young children, but while Switzerland wanted Austria to be a fighter, Austria turned out to be too weak and had to be constantly bailed out by Switzerland when it came to wars. In their later years, Switzerland would adamantly deny that the two of them had any sort of connection, though he realized that his experiences with his sister Liechtenstein would remind him of his experiences with Austria in the past. Pairings Dealing with Belarus Belarus/Russia Main article: Belarus/Russia Another heterosexual pairing in canon, although it is one-sided and (potentially) incestuous. Belarus admires her brother and has a deep obsession in wanting to marry him, but Russia fears her and is put off by her advances. Belarus/Ukraine Main article: Belarus/Ukraine A semi-popular, non-canon pairing. Belarus and Ukraine are often drawn (and then shipped) together by fans of female/female pairings. They are both Russia's sisters (thus making this pairing incestuous in addition to homo-sexual), and are most likely paired together because they are two of the few female countries that have interacted together in canon. Pairings Dealing with Belgium Belgium/Ukraine Main article: Belgium/Ukraine A rare Homosexual pairing involving Belgium and Ukraine. Though they haven't interacted in the web comic, the support usually comes from their relation since the times where Belgium was the Country of Flanders and Ukraine was the Kievan Rus, and known eachother since the 10th Century, and share extremely strong relations in modern times since Ukrainian Independence from the Soviet Union following Russian Independence. Pairings Dealing with Canada Canada/Ukraine Main article: Canada/Ukraine Though they haven't interacted in the webcomic yet, the two are paired together due to their history and personality. Canada has a history of mass Ukrainian immigration and the two share friendly relations. Pairings Dealing with China China/Taiwan Main article: China/Taiwan A rare, hetero pairing. It is usually depicted as angsty based on current disputes between the two countries. Taiwan appears to be very annoyed by China, as shown in one sketch of her poking China and telling him to leave Japan alone. However, she, like Hong Kong, considers China as her somewhat silly teacher, with no other feelings. It is unknown how China feels about her, but in some fanarts he is shown as wanting to marry her, possibly referring to how the People's Republic of China would like to reunite with Taiwan. It is safe to assume that any feelings for each other would be very one-sided on China's part. Pairings Dealing with Cuba Cuba/Canada Main article: Cuba/Canada Cuba and Canada share a close friendship. They are on very good terms, though they were enemies before, due to Cuba mistaking Canada for his brother America, and Cuba wished to instigate a fight. Though Cuba has recognized most of the differences between the two brothers, he will still occasionally mistake Canada for being America and get angry at him all over again. Despite Canada disliking being mistaken for his brother, he is still close friends with Cuba. The two are often depicted sharing ice cream together in fandom. Pairings Dealing with Denmark Denmark/Norway Main article: Denmark/Norway The two are childhood friends. Denmark considers them to being as best friends and believes the two are very close to each other, yet he is unaware of Norway's teasing and subtle insults. Denmark/Sweden Main article: Denmark/Sweden An uncommon pairing that is usually depicted as a love/hate relationship. Some fanworks reference Denmark being heartbroken and betrayed of Sweden's departure from the Kalmar Union or of Sweden's unrequited love for him caused Denmark to inflict physical or mental abuse as a result. Lighter works involve the personal reconciliation between the two in reference to the Øresund Bridge. Pairings Dealing with England England/Australia Main article: England/Australia '' A rather rare pairing. May or may not be incestuous depend on how fans view that England is Australia's brother/parent/adoptive parent or not. England/Belgium ''Main article: England/Belgium After Belgium gained her independence from her brother, she soon started making friends with England, in which he tried to ignore, until Belgium got into trouble with Germany, and England had to stand up for her, (After being threatened by Netherlands). Since then, whenever Belgium is in trouble, England ends up being the punch bag by anyone who threatens her. It is difficult to tell that Belgium may have had a crush on England. England/Canada Main article: England/Canada Despite a long, shared history which extends to the present, this is an unfounded pairing. The dynamics of both characters' roles in other pairings involving the so-called "North American Family" (these characters plus America and France) apply here. England/Japan Main article: England/Japan When England was looking to form an alliance with someone, he found that Japan also had a similar objective. The two quickly formed a alliance, and England managed to teach Japan a few things about the English language later on. In return, Japan shared a little of his culture (an onsen, Japanese-style room, a kimono, etc) at a visit from England to Japan's house. Many people know this as AsaKiku. England/Seychelles Main article: England/Seychelles This relationship comes from Gakuen Hetalia, w''hen England snaps a dog collar onto Seychelles, calling her "his colony". He constantly uses her as a slave throughout the game, but it is slightly hinted that England may have a crush on Seychelles (such as blushing madly when France touches her inappropriately, or crying when Seychelles marches away, angry at him and declares war on him with the help of the Axis Powers, Italy, Germany and Japan). Though some fans think that Seychelles might actually like him back, this relationship still comes out as one-sided. Their relationship in the mainstream universe has not been mentioned. Pairings Dealing with Estonia Estonia/Finland ''Main article: Estonia/Finland Their only canon interaction in the strips and anime episodes Running Away with Su-san, Estonia and Finland are close friends. They have known each other for a long period of time, and have bonded with each other over their love for strange festivals. A common basis for their pairing by fans is that they are two of only a few European nations to speak a Uralic language rather than an Indo-European language. Pairings Dealing with France France/Canada Main article: France/Canada France and Canada are often paired together alongside US/UK due to their 'family infrastructure' and Canada's history of French settlement. Canada's somewhat shy nature usually sparks France's interest in fandom. It has been said that France raised Canada. Canada had inherited the same slightly wavy hair as his childhood caretaker, and has taken a form of France's language into his culture. The pairing can also come from the fact that France is usually the one to acknowledge Canada out of the Allied forces. France/England Main article: France/England Although the two seem to always find something to fight about and argue over which of them is better, France had once attempted to marry England to save himself from possible death, although neither of them really wanted it. And when the two of them are arguing and a third person comes into the conversation, they cooperate with each other against the third. One argument that exists between the two is over which of them is the "most perverted". France, England, America and Canada are often depicted in a family situation (France being the 'father', England the 'mother' and Canada and America as their two 'children') in fanart and fanfiction. In fanart, it is also been depicted as England and France conceiving Canada. This pairing is called FrUK. That calling is based from United Kingdom's abbreviation mixed with the first two letters of France, Fr. France/Seychelles Main article: France/Seychelles France raised Seychelles when she was younger, and taught her many things about his language and culture. In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, he was the one who invited her to the school and attempted to make an advance on her (much to her horror). In main Hetalia canon, they have only been briefly seen together twice, the more notable instance being when France groped and attempted to undress Seychelles during his "bloodbath" on Christmas. Another, is when they were both having a conversation together on the 'stranded island'. France/Spain Main article: France/Spain France and Spain are shown to be good friends, although Spain remains completely oblivious to the fact that France sometimes displays more than a friendly interest in him with his affection. In canon, their relationship is described as being undesirable, yet necessary. France uses his first bird named Pierre to communicate with Spain. Pairings Dealing with Germany Germany/Austria Main article: Germany/Austria Austria and Germany were allied in both the First and Second World Wars, despite the Treaty of Versailles, signed at the end of the First World War, forbidding the union of the two countries in any way. In the manga, Austria is shown as not much minding the Anschluss in 1938, as a reference to the large number of votes that were claimed to be in favor of the union. Germany regarded Austria as a bothersome not-wife", especially after Austria patched his underwear after grumbling about being 'wasteful'. Germany/North Italy (Veneziano) Main article: Germany/North Italy The main pairing at the beginning of the series, which reached a cliffhanger in the Buon San Valentino strips. There are parallels drawn between it and that of Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia, which are hinted to be more than just coincidence. It has been shown in strips set in the current day that they still hang out together. Their relationship started in WWI, when Germany found him in a crate. This pairing is called as GerIta. Germany/Prussia Main article: Germany/Prussia Another incestuous couple. Even though they weren't shown together that often in the official strips, Germancest has a fairly big fanbase. Germany is often depicted as being rather irritated due to his brother's obnoxious behavior and advances but he still gives in the end, making it apparent that he cares more about his brother than he admits (despite Prussia's flaws). Angstier fanworks feature their troubles during their separation after WW2 and the Reunification after The Fall of the Berlin Wall. The pairing can be called Germancest. Pairings Dealing with Greece Greece/Japan Main article: Greece/Japan Greece and Japan have an unusual but close relationship. They have managed to bond over similar interests (for example, their love of cats). However, when it comes to sexual matters, the two are complete opposites. Their closeness could be attributed to the good real-life relations between Greece and Japan; the two countries established diplomatic relations in 1899. In one strip, Japan comments that Greece is number one on a sex frequency poll (while Japan is last) and says he envies Greece's vigor. Greece replied that you don't need a lot of energy, you just need to enjoy it even though it hurts a bit at first. The scene then cuts to a view of East Asia with Japan screaming in the background and China yelling to be quiet, murmuring he was noisy. The scene reverts to Japan saying that he was relieved that "it was just a dream" when in fact he was naked in bed with Greece. This leads many fans to believe that Greece and Japan had sex, though an embarrassed Japan denies it. They were shown sharing an umbrella together in one strip. In Japanese culture, sharing an umbrella together is a sign of romance. Pairings Dealing with HRE Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Main article: Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Another canon pairing, this one is between the child version of Italy and the Holy Roman Empire, who never saw each other again after the latter went off to war. Though HRE holds affections for Chibitalia, he believes Chibitalia is a female because of the way he dressed. Chibitalia doesn't seem to return his feelings until the story progresses. The pairing is strengthened by the theory that the two came together again as Italy and Germany, but whether Holy Roman Empire is Germany's childhood is questionable. HRE and Chibitalia are the only two characters in the series so far who have kissed one another, shown when HRE leaves for war and says goodbye to Chibitalia. In return for the kiss, Chibitalia gives HRE his bloomers (changed to his deck broom in the anime adaptation). Pairings Dealing with Hungary Hungary/Austria Hungary/Prussia Pairings Dealing with Iceland Iceland/Seychelles Main article: Iceland/Seychelles Iceland/Seychelles is a heterosexual pairing in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers, involving the characters Iceland and Seychelles. This pairing does have a small fanbase, probably due to how in one blog entry, Himaruya drew an entry of them together with Iceland blushing when Seychelles stood close to him. Pairings Dealing with Japan Japan/China Main article: Japan/China Japan was raised by China since China found Japan as a small child. However, when Japan grew up, Japan betrayed China by attacking him with a katana, resulting in the two becoming enemies. Because of that incident, China now carries a huge scar on his back. When China was having a celebration Year's, Japan was the only one who attended out of courtesy. Later, he is scolded and reprimanded for sampling the food wrong holding the dish wrong, throwing away miso, etc. and he declares that he has a gift to give to China. China, blushing and swooning, mentions that giving gifts on holidays is a Western tradition, but "because it is from Japan, I want it." Japan sticks a piece of paper on China's back that says, "Magistrate," which is basically calling China out for his nitpicking. In regard to canon hints, the relationship seems to be greatly one-sided, since China is the only one who openly shows affection for Japan. Japan/North Italy Main article: Japan/North Italy A fan-created pairing based on the fact that both nations were members of the Axis Powers. It may have started when Japan demanded marriage after Italy hugged him. Japan/Taiwan Main article: Japan/Taiwan A pairing that has grown somehow in popularity, slightly based on an illustration where Taiwan told China that she wanted him to leave Japan alone. It can also be considered a tragic pairing, as historically, Japan took Taiwan by force and did everything to improve the country and make it into a "showpiece". Taiwan ultimately left Japan once he had lost the war. Pairings Dealing with Korea Korea/China Main article: Korea/China A popular pairing in fanart and fanfiction. Korea openly desires to be recognized by China; however, his advances on China go unrequited and China despairs of his very presence, even though they are able to occasionally have diplomatic relations (such as when they worked on an anime together). When Korea asked if China liked him, China pictured it as a dating-sim game. He ended up imaging that both 'yes' and 'no' would result in Korea saying he'd 'xxx' him. Korea/Hong Kong Main article: Korea/Hong Kong Though these two have yet to meet in the web comic, it's a popular pairing in fanarts.They could be paired due to their personalities, following the "opposites attract" comment, with Korea's hyper-active personality to Hong Kong's calmer one. However, there are no hints of relations of them and remains to be just a fanon pair. Korea/Japan Main article: Korea/Japan While Korea holds bitter feelings towards Japan, he also tries to establish a connection with him. Korea also tries to get recognition from Japan, even trying to dig a hole to connect their countries, claims ownership of Japan's breasts, and justifies his complicated relationship by claiming that "tsundere originated in Korea". Japan, however, is utterly baffled by Korea's culture, actions, and claims that he invented things clearly made in Japan, and is often driven to exasperation trying to explain things to Korea. Korea/Taiwan One of the popular heterosexual couples in fanarts and fanfictions. During Hetaween 2011, Korea asked Taiwan to become his heroine. His costume was from a Korean drama, and asking Taiwan to be his heroine is implying that he wanted her to become his love interest. They also often appear next/near each other in fanon, as they are both teenage Asians. The pair was likely due to similar personality trait that they have, cheerfulness. Pairings Dealing with Latvia Latvia/Estonia Main article: Latvia/Estonia As two Baltic nations, the two considered themselves to be in the same boat when taken into Russia's house; with Estonia worrying the most over Latvia. In the comic strips, manga, and anime, Estonia is most often found screaming "LAAAATVIIIAAAA!!!" after Latvia becomes injured or harmed in any way. In the first episode of the anime adaption, Estonia makes an attempt to scold Russia after Latvia begins crying due to Russia's sadistic words. In one comic strip, Estonia and Latvia were both given to Sweden for partial custody by Poland. Pairings Dealing with Lithuania Lithuania/Belarus Main article: Lithuania/Belarus In canon, Lithuania has a crush on Belarus, who doesn't return his feelings and seems to hate him with a passion. In one strip Lithuania is shown happily speaking about a three-minute date the two had to Poland, who in return is horrified to see that Lithuania's fingers had been horribly disfigured by Belarus. Lithuania, argues that his fingers 'might have bent that way', while Poland attempts to warn him about Belarus who is shown inflicting more harm to Lithuania. In many fan works, a recurring idea depicts Lithuania as the person who comforts Belarus after having been rejected by Russia. Pairings Dealing with Netherlands Netherlands/Belgium Main article: Netherlands/Belgium A heterosexual and incestous pairing of Netherlands and Belgium, oftentimes depicted in fanart as a love/hate relationship. Netherlands/Canada Main article: Netherlands/Canada Although the two have not interacted in canon, they have a strong historical and political friendship established during WWII. During WWII, the Canadian government housed the Dutch royal family during the German occupation of the Netherlands as well Canadian soldiers being the main force to liberate and provide aid for the country at the end of the war. In fanworks, Netherlands is often shown or mentioned giving Canada a bouquet of tulips as a gesture of friendship or a declaration of love in reference to the annual gift of tulips sent to Ottawa. Netherlands/England Main article: Netherlands/England England and Netherlands have things in common, when it comes down to Pirates, and had mostly teamed up together, in order to deal with Spain. However, England and Netherlands have a love/hate relationship with one and another, in which sometimes results on their pirates challenging against each other, in order to see who's stronger in the Anglo-Dutch Wars. After realising that they were equally matched, they soon made up their quarrels, but with Netherlands still thinking that England should give him more credit for what happened, during the Spanish Armada. Netherlands/Japan Main article: Netherlands/Japan The pairing of Netherlands and Japan. Most of the basis for this pairing stems from the Netherlands and Isolationist!Japan comic, where Netherlands is visibly bothered by the fact that Japan signed a peace treaty with America. Pairings Dealing with Norway Norway/Iceland Main article: Norway/Iceland An incestuous but nonetheless popular pairing, as from the start the two were stated to be very close and important to one another to the point of being like brothers. Historically Iceland was founded by Norwegians and an overseas colony until 1814, and historical outfit sketches showed Iceland as a child dressed almost identically to a full-grown Norway. It has been revealed that Iceland is indeed related to Norway biologically and Iceland seemed to be upset or uneasy over this news, in part because he'd promised he would call Norway "onii-chan" if the results were true. Norway relentlessly pushed Iceland to say it even though Iceland was uncomfortable and protested that they should have grown past that by now, and Iceland left the room after the other Nordics started urging him to say it too. Once out the door he finally did say it with a thumbs-down. Their other interaction was in the Fantasia 2 CD when Iceland had been separated from Denmark and Norway. Once found Norway healed him right away while Iceland protested that he's not a child, to which Norway teased that he still is. Pairings Dealing with Poland Poland/Hungary Main article: Poland/Hungary Although the two haven't been shown together yet (they're only mentioned together in one of the notes about Prussia, which states that they both have rocky relations with him), they're often paired by fandom due to their history. In reality, Poland and Hungary have had a close relationship since the Middle Ages; this friendship is not only described by a bilingual proverb ("Pole, Hungarian, two good friends"), it also had its own holiday celebrated in both countries. They are considered "galpals" by many fans. The fact that Hungary is a tomboy who seems to like effeminate males while Poland seems to have a tendency (at least in the early strips) to like to cross-dress, something fans cite to justify the relationship, is not a coincidence. Himaruya's original concept for Hungary was a cross-dressing male, while Poland was a female. When he created a female Hungary, he used that idea for Poland instead. Poland/Lithuania Main article: Poland/Lithuania They were once close and always helped each other in wars, but were split apart by Russia, who would eventually rule over Lithuania and the other Baltics for a long period of time. In the strips taking place in the present day, they have been reunited after the fall of the Soviet Union. Poland's tendency to cross-dress fuels the push for this pairing. On a more serious note, in one strip where Lithuania asks if he could use Poland's bath, Poland decides to play a trick on him (with a water gun). After opening the door, Poland (and we) see Lithuania's back covered in bruises and marks (almost definitely caused by Russia). The strip ends with Poland thinking, 'There's a side of Lithuania I don't know', showing us a side of Poland not seen before in the strips. It is shown in one strip that Lithuania dreams of Poland telling him that even if he hated him, Poland would still like him. Whether these are Poland's true feelings still remains unknown. Poland/North Italy Main article: Poland/North Italy Depending on the introduction, Poland and Italy either met and played with each other as small children, or met at some point in their teens while Italy was still under Austria's rule and when Poland had yet to achieve his independence. The two bonded over the similarities in their situation and became good friends. Pairings Dealing with Prussia Prussia/Austria Main article: Prussia/Austria During the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, Austria and Prussia were involved in a number of wars against each other, perhaps most notably the War of the Austrian Succession, the conflict represented in the manga during which Austria makes the now-infamous 'vital regions' comment. At the close of this conflict, the Congress of Aix-la-Chapelle guaranteed Prussia the duchy of Silesia, along with the county of Glatz. Prussia/Canada Main article: Prussia/Canada The only actual canon interaction the two had was when Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09. Canada arrived, claiming that "Maple syrup surely brings happiness to the people who eat it", and gave Prussia, who was skeptical, a bottle for free. After tasting the syrup, Prussia stated that he enjoyed it. It should also be noted that Prussia actually remembered Canada, and never mistook him for America. This pairing is known as PruCan. Prussia/England Main article: Prussia/England At the end of the Seven Years' War, England sent a letter to Prussia to announce their alliance, due to wanting to fight against France. In Prussia's blog at the April Fool's '09 event on Kitayume, Prussia tried out England's cooking (much to England's delight), but found that even Prussia couldn't stomach it. England then vowed to make Prussia and everyone else acknowledge his cooking skills the "next time". Prussia/Hungary Main article: Prussia/Hungary Prussia and Hungary used to be close as children, having fought battles together. They both found out together that Hungary was really a girl. When they grew up, Prussia became involved in wars against Austria; he also teases and annoys Austria, even if they're not really in a battle. Every time that Prussia defeats or pesters Austria, Hungary beats him up out of anger. Their relationship seems to be more of a rivalry than a love relationship. Prussia likes to claim that he is better off alone, since he has successfully avoided relationships and marriage for the many years of his existence, but he is seen crying as he says this once in the Christmas strips, after seeing Hungary and Austria hanging out with one another. Hungary, meanwhile, is still close to Austria despite their divorce. In one strip, it is noted how much Hungary has changed since her childhood, from fighting and being a tomboy to calming down and wearing dresses. When Prussia is shown yelling at Hungary to join him hunting; she says that she would rather not, though tremor lines are highly visible on her body as she says this, hinting that she really does wish to join him. This pairing is known as PruHun. Prussia/North Italy Main article: Prussia/North Italy Even though the two are not often seen together, Prussia finds Italy to be very cute and acts incredibly affectionate to him, much to the irritation of Prussia's brother, Germany. During his April Fools' hacking, he expressed joy at being able to interact with Italy (who in turn enjoyed his company). In a production note by Himaruya, it is also said that Prussia yearned for the warm Italian sun while he was under control of Russia. Historically, Prussia also helped out Italy in its unification process, so it is speculated that his affection (and Italy's warmness towards him) could stem from there. In the drama CD adaptation of Prussia's blog event, Prussia invited Italy to go on a date with him to the Danube River, though Italy's attention was more focused on Prussia's new bird. Prussia/Norway Main article: Prussia/Norway When Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09, there was an entry about him taking pictures of the Nordics. Since Norway seems to be the type of person who's aware of his surroundings, there have been discussions about Norway seeing Prussia while he tried to take a picture - This could have been a canon interaction. History wise, they have interacted with each other a few times during WWII and the period after that. Prussia's personality is also alike Denmark's, which makes it easier to see Prussia and Norway as pair. On a side note, Fredrik Vilhelm III of Prussia and King Haakon VII of Norway are related. Prussia/Poland Main article: Prussia/Poland A pairing based mainly on fan speculations, their interpretations of the two's history and ups and downs in their relations. It is very often seen by its fans as a love/hate relationship. Prussia has once commented that he had rocky relations with Poland, alongside with Hungary. Prussia/Prussia Prussia/Prussia is one of the more plausible selfcest pairings and has a cult following among a few fans. It is based mostly off of Prussia's narcissism and infatuation with himself and the fact that there are no canon pairings involving him. Prussia/Seychelles Prussia/Seychelles is one of the rare pairings, not common between fans, but in story's written by the fans that too seems to be small in the fan base. Pairings Dealing with Ancient Rome Rome/Germania Main article: Rome/Germania Rome and Germania were once close and trusted each other, with Germania acting as Rome's bodyguard. However, the two eventually fell out and became bitter enemies. After Rome weakened over time due to his decline and the wars he fought, it was Germania who delivered the killing blow that ended his empire (and his life). Pairings Dealing with Russia Russia/America Main article: Russia/America America and Russia, despite having been allies in both World Wars, have been on bad terms, a situation which may have been caused by the Cold War. In fan works, the pairing is a love-hate one, often including America being captured by Russia and being made an unwilling sexual partner. In these works Russia often wants to break America's spirit, but America still holds on to his 'hero' image. It can be noted that in some works America ends up feeling sorry for Russia. Other fan works show that the two have an on/off relationship, depending on the time period (as well as each other's sanity). Russia/Canada Main article: Russia/Canada The pairing has a moderate following that often references both being the largest countries in the world as well as being natural resource rich arctic countries. Many fan works center on Russia being interested in Canada as a satellite state during the Cold War or that Russia sympathizes with Canada being overlooked in international affairs and wished him to be a possible lover, often calling Canada "Matvey" (the Russian variant of Matthew). The works often mention America being overprotective of Canada falling under communism or concern of Russia hurting Canada over arctic sovereignty. Russia/China Main article: Russia/China When the period of WWII approached and both of them wound up on the same side, China found himself frequently stalked by Russia or partnered up with him. This made China extremely paranoid, due to the fact that Russia took a special interest in him and resented England for stopping his advance into Asia. Russia often dresses up in a panda suit to stalk China, which makes him very wary and distrustful, especially after the Sino-Soviet Split. However, it should also be noted historically, China and Russia had a very close relationship before the split, as they do now. This is reflected by the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship (signed 14 February 1950) and the Sino-Russian Treaty of Friendship (signed 16 July 2001). This pairing can be called as RoChu/RoChuu (sp?) from their Japanese callings which are Roshia and Chuu goku Russia/England Main article: Russia/England This pairing is a slowly grown fandom. It normally revolves around angst. This fandom grew when England summoned Russia by mistake. This pairing consists of Russia persuading England into sexual activities, often leading to a bloody mess made by the sadist Russia. This pairing is often considered a "crack pairing" because Russia proclaimed a small grudge against the Brit. Russia/Estonia Main acticle: Russia/Estonia This pairing mostly revolves around how Estonia lived in Russia's house along with Latvia and Lithuania. Russia/Finland Main article: Russia/Finland The two haven't interacted in the comic yet but are sometimes paired because of the long and complicated history of occupation, terror and numerous wars, as well as close ties during the Cold War and the present day. Before gaining his independence, Finland lived in Russia's house for about a century; in the comic he stated that he actually felt more free there than with Sweden, though his will to build a harbor was ignored. (It should be noted that Finland, who was granted autonomy, had rather pleasant relations with Russia until the turn of the 20th century when the Russification policy drove a wedge between them.) The pairing is usually depicted angsty and is often concentrating on historical conflicts such as the Winter War, Russia's failed attempt to take over Finland. The softer side of it is seen for example in fanworks involving the beginning of the Russian rule, with Russia favoring Finland in hope it would make him to like him. Russia/Hungary Main article: Russia/Hungary Russia/Hungary (RusHun) is a very rare pairing in Hetalia, there is some history between the two and many fans believe it's good enough interaction to not be a completely crack-pairing Russia/Iceland Main article: Russia/Iceland A rare pairing. In the first character profile and sketch of Iceland, it mentioned that Russia helped him when he caught a cold (the 2009 financial crisis, when Russia offered a surprising amount of aid money), and Iceland accepted his kindness although he felt suspicious about it. Russia/Latvia Main article: Russia/Latvia One of the more popular pairings recently. Although Latvia is terrified of Russia, people like to put them together as Latvia is seen as following Russia around on trips, such as visiting Ukraine, and Russia doesn't seem to hurt him as much as the others under his rule. The pairing ranges from usually quite soft and involves Latvia learning not to be so scared of Russia, but it also goes into the depths of brutal non-consensual sex. Russia/Lithuania Main article: Russia/Lithuania After separating him from Poland, Russia subjected Lithuania to his combination of affection and bullying, and mentally cracked after the Bloody Sunday incident. Though Lithuania was happy to get away from his rule when he went to work for America, he found himself having to return due to the Great Depression. Lithuania is used mainly as an underling to Russia. In the present day strips, Russia has much interest in seeing Lithuania return to him, though Lithuania prefers to stay independent. It seems that the 'relationship' was forced by Russia, since during their time together, Lithuania feared him greatly. Despite his actions, Russia seems to care somewhat for Lithuania, telling America to look after him because he "hardly complains, holds in the pain" and that he "always worries about others before himself" (though the moment is ruined when Russia states "he is my ex after all"). Lithuania also seems to be the only person Russia has confided his secret dream to "live in a warm place with sunflowers". Russia/Poland Main article: Russia/Poland The two have argued with each other at least since the early 1600s, when Poland succeeded in capturing Moscow. Russia's revenge for this was taking part, together with Prussia and Austria, in the partitions of Poland. In 1939, Russia decided to partition Poland again, this time in conjunction with Germany; Russia has said that partitioning Poland is his hobby. Their relationship was further soured by the years of post-war Soviet domination. It should be noted that Poland is not afraid of Russia; Poland actively defends Lithuania from Russia despite the inherent threat. Fans of this pairing see it as a very intense love-hate relationship, both in terms of the characters involved and of the nations and people the characters represent. Russia/Prussia A pairing based on Prussia's time in Russia. When the Berlin Wall separated East and West Germany, Prussia had to go live at Russia's house. Russia/Ukraine Main article: Russia/Ukraine Russia/Ukraine is a slightly canonical pairing in Hetalia: Axis Powers, consisting of Russia and Ukraine holding feelings for one another. It is one of the few relationships that are truly incestuous in the series. However, it is not very well known, so the fans of this pairing are few. Pairings Dealing with Sealand Sealand/Latvia Main article: Sealand/Latvia A pairing that is usually interpreted as a brother relationship, a friendship, or as shota. They are both young and small, and are not taken seriously by other nations. Latvia tries to guide Sealand as an older brother, but his own insecurities often get in the way. Sealand keeps Latvia from being a nervous wreck, and Latvia keeps Sealand grounded to reality. This pairing is often seen as light-hearted, but darker fanworks often include Latvia's alcoholism influencing Sealand, or Russia's control over Latvia causing a dangerous situation for both young nations. Fans refer to this pair as SeaLat or LatSea. Sealand/Wy = Pairings Dealing with South Italy (Romano) South Italy/Belgium Main article: Italy/Belgium South Italy/Belgium South Italy/Belgium is a probably one-sided pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers, involving the characters of Belgium and South Italy aka Romano. The pairing is also referred to as RomaBel and 子分ズ (Followers Pair) in the Japanese fandom. South Italy/North Italy Main article: Italy/North Italy Another fairly uncommon, but incestuous pairing between the Italy brothers. This pairing is most common in fanfictions and a few doujinshi. Most of the works involving this pairing seem not to include sex scenes between the two, and mostly involve some form of incestuous yearning for the other brother (usually on Romano's side). This pairing was most likely born from the protectiveness of North Italy's older brother and the sibling rivalry between the two. Pairings Dealing with Spain Spain/Belgium Main article: Spain/Belgium Spain/Belgium is a semi-popular heterosexual pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers, involving the characters of Belgium and Spain. The pairing is also referred to as SpaBel and Orange Waffle (オレンジワッフル) in the Japanese fandom. Spain/Hungary Main article: Spain/Hungary Spain/Hungary (SpaHun) is a very rare pairing in Hetalia. In Pixiv, there are a few workart appearing with the tag 太陽とお花 meaning Sun and Flower. Even in real life, both countries also have a few relationship such as embassy in few cities on each country and even Spanish Ministry of Foreign Relations about the relationship with Hungary (in Spanish). Spain/Netherlands Main article: Spain/Netherlands This pairing is mostly associated with Dark Spain and Netherlands’s tsundere attitude. Netherlands worked in the Spain household a long time ago with Belgium and Luxembourg. During the Dutch Revolt, Spain ceded control over Belgium and Luxembourg and kept Netherlands with him until the point where Spain had no choice but to give up Netherlands. This was the first event that Spain showed his interest on the Dutch Nation. During the Christmas Rampage 2010, Netherlands, although disgusted with Spain’s idea, tried to protect him from the wandering entity, only to be defeated. Spain got himself a weapon and said “Leave (my) Netherlands alone!” but also failed. Spain/South Italy (Romano) Main article: Spain/South Italy Though Spain openly shows affection for Romano, the latter refuses to admit he has any feelings for him in return and often treats him coldly, due to being another tsundere-type character and having been that way since he was a child under Spain's care. That being said, Romano often gets jealous when Spain pays attention to someone else, e.g. his brother North Italy (Veneziano). Romano often cries for Spain to come help whenever he get into a bad situation. Romano's favorite food, the tomato, was introduced to him by Spain. This pairing is also known as SpaMano. Pairings Dealing with Sweden Sweden/Finland Main article: Sweden/Finland One of the more established canon pairings. Sweden considers Finland to be his "wife" although Finland does not like being called such. The two own a dog together (Hanatamago). Despite Sweden technically owning Sealand, Finland is assumed to act as a parental figure for the micronation with no evidence to support this. The two also had partial custody of Latvia and Estonia during the Swedish Empire. Hidekaz Himaruya has stated that Sweden is homosexual, while also saying that he only acts that way towards Finland. Pairings Dealing with Switzerland Switzerland/Liechtenstein Main article: Liechtenstein/Switzerland A quasi-incestuous couple. The two are not blood-related, but he saved and adopted Liechtenstein because she had been going through hard times. Switzerland took Liechtenstein under his wing and asked her to refer to him as her big brother. Switzerland acts like a doting brother and seems to care very much about her. Liechtenstein is extremely grateful to him for having rescued her, evidenced by a hand-made set of pajamas that she gives him. In the manga, it turns out to be her own set that she had accidentally placed in the box, but Liechtenstein fails to give him the original pajamas after seeing that Switzerland looked good in the ones that she had originally given him. Pairings Dealing with Taiwan Taiwan/Hong Kong Main article: Taiwan/Hong Kong A rare pairing. Possibly based in the role that Hong Kong territory used to have in the Cross Strait deals, as a former intermediary between China and Taiwan. They still have dealings in non-government related deals (trades, travel, etc.). Taiwan/Vietnam Main article: Taiwan/Vietnam A semi-popular homosexual pairing, Taiwan usually calls Vietnam "cute" and really seems to enjoy spending time with her more than others. Some fans consider this pairing extremely ironic due to the fact that Taiwan was in fact enemies with Northern Vietnam during the Vietnam War, but some fans can also argue that she was allied with Vietnam during the Vietnam war. The pairing is usually referred to as TaiViet or (mistakenly) VietTai. Pairings Dealing with Turkey Turkey/Greece Main article: Turkey/Greece Turkey and Greece have a bitter relationship, stemming from the time when Greece had been taken by Turkey when Greece was a child. The two are always fighting whenever they see each other, even though they have a mutual cease-fire. When Japan introduces Greece to his way of prayer, he asks if he can ask the gods for Turkey's demise. Turkey and Greece are shown to have a love/hate relationship in fanworks. Turkey/Hungary Main Article: Turkey/Hungary The two have not been shown together; however, Hungary was revealed to have a grudge against Turkey (then the Ottoman Empire) for encroaching on her territory. Even so, she avoids picking fights with him due to his power at that time period. ---- Америка/Украина Main article: America/Ukraine *America and Ukraine *''Also known as: AmeUkr (米ウク), Supersize pair (スーパーサイズコンビ)'' :A rare hetero pairing, with the two never actually having any interaction in the comics. Although it is mentioned in Russia's Big and Little Sister that Ukraine is now friends with America after the Soviet Union split. The pairing is most likely based on the close relation between the two countries. Austria/Hungary Main article: Austria/Hungary *Austria and Hungary *''Also known as: AusHun/HunAus, Peaceful couple (ほんわか夫婦)'' Canada/Ukraine Main article: Canada/Ukraine *Canada and Ukraine *''Also known as: CanUkr'' China/Taiwan Main article: China/Taiwan *China and Taiwan *''Also known as: ChuTai, Chinese siblings (中華兄妹)'' :A rare, hetero pairing. It is usually depicted as angsty based on current disputes between the two countries. Taiwan appears to be very annoyed by China, as shown in one sketch of her poking China and telling him to leave Japan alone. It is unknown how China feels about her, but in some fanarts he is shown as wanting to marry her, possibly referring to how the People's Republic of China would like to reunite with Taiwan. It is safe to assume that any feelings for each other would be very one-sided on China's part. England/Seychelles Main article: England/Seychelles *England and Seychelles *''Also known as: UKSey, EngSey, EngSe (英セー), Tsundere Federation (ツンデ連邦)'' England/Taiwan Main article: England/Taiwan *England and Taiwan *''Also known as: Plum Tea, EngWan'' :A rare hetero pairing, as the two have yet to have any interaction in the manga. The common depiction in fanfiction is that England acts very gentlemanly while Taiwan acts either similarly to a tsundere or attempts to pursue him. The UK is one of 56 nations that maintain some form of unofficial mission in Taiwan. France/Seychelles Main article: France/Seychelles *France and Seychelles *''Also known as: FrSe, FraSey, Ribbon pair (リボン組)'' Iceland/Liechtenstein Main article: Iceland/Liechtenstein *Iceland and Liechtenstein *''Also known as: IceLiech, Younger siblings pair (リ トル弟妹コンビ)'' :A crack pairing. In terms of political membership, Iceland and Liechtenstein (as well as their brothers, Norway and Switzerland respectively) are all sole members of the European Free Trade Association. Added to this is that both are small countries formerly ruled by renown empires; specifically the Kalmar and the Denmark–Norway Union with Iceland and the former House of Hapsburg with Liechtenstein. :The pairing is sometimes referred as the ribbon pairing because of both nations wearing ribbons by their chest. Japan/Taiwan Main article: Japan/Taiwan *Japan and Taiwan *''Also known as: Chrysanthemum and plum (菊と梅), Kikuwan (菊湾)'' Lithuania/Belarus Main article: Lithuania/Belarus *Lithuania and Belarus *''Also known as: LitBel, LietBela (リトベラ), Stork pair (コウノトリ組)'' Netherlands/Belgium Main article: Netherlands/Belgium *Netherlands and Belgium *''Also known as: Tulip siblings (チューリップ兄妹)'' :A heterosexual and incestuous pairing of Netherlands and Belgium, oftentimes depicted in fanart as a love/hate relationship. Poland/Hungary Main article: Poland/Hungary *Poland and Hungary *''Also known as: PolHun/PoHu, Friendship Day/Anniversary (友情記念日)'' Prussia/Hungary Main article: Prussia/Hungary *Prussia and Hungary *''Also known as: PruHun, GilEli (ギルエリ), Chick and flower (ぴよ花)'' Romania/Hungary Main article: Romania/Hungary *Romania and Hungary *''Also known as: RomHun/HunRom'' :Romania and Hungary are often paired in a 'love/hate' relationship, mainly because of the history that the two share, but also because of the notes that appear in Hungary's bio, of her and Romania constantly mocking each-other. Russia/Belarus Main article: Belarus/Russia *Russia and Belarus *''Also known as: BelaRus/RusBela, RusBel, IvaNata (イヴァナタ), Yandere brother and sister (ヤンデレ兄妹)'' Seborga/Monaco Main article: Seborga/Monaco *Seborga and Monaco *''Also known as: SebMona (セボモナ)'' South Italy/Belgium Main article: South Italy/Belgium *South Italy and Belgium *''Also known as: RomaBel (ロマベル), Henchmen (子分ズ)'' Spain/Belgium Main article: Spain/Belgium *Spain and Belgium *''Also known as: SpaBel, Orange waffle (オレンジワッフル)'' Switzerland/Liechtenstein Main article: Switzerland/Liechtenstein *Switzerland and Liechtenstein *''Also known as: SwissLiech, Neutral siblings (中立兄妹)'' Female/female pairings Belarus/Ukraine Main article: Belarus/Ukraine Also known as: BelaUkr, Snow skin sisters (雪肌姉妹) :A rare, non-canon pairing. Belarus and Ukraine are often drawn (and then shipped) together by fans of female/female pairings. They are both Russia's sisters (thus making this pairing incestuous), and are most likely paired together because they are two of the few female countries that have interacted together in canon. Male/male pairings America/Russia Main article: Russia/America Also known as: RusAme/AmeRus, RussiAmerica, The cold war (冷たい戦争), Waiting for spring pair (春待ち組) Austria/Germany Main article: Germany/Austria Also known as: GerAus, Wurstorte (ヴルストルテ) :Austria and Germany were allied in both the First and Second World Wars, despite the Treaty of Versailles, signed at the end of the First World War, forbidding the union of the two countries in any way. In the manga, Austria is shown as not much minding the Anschluss in 1938, as a reference to the large number of votes that were claimed to be in favor of the union. Germany regarded Austria as a bothersome "not-wife", especially after Austria patched his underwear after grumbling about being 'wasteful'. Austria/Switzerland Main article: Austria/Switzerland Also known as: AusSwit, AusSwitz, AustroSwiss, Edelweiss pair (エーデルワイスコンビ) Austria/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Austria Also known as: PruAus/PrusAus, Prustria, Water and oil pair (水と油コンビ), Aristocrat and rabbit (貴族兎) Canada/Cuba Main article: Cuba/Canada Also known as: CuCan, Cubanada, Ice fondue (アイスフォンデュ) Canada/Denmark Main article: Denmark/Canada Also known as: DenCan, Maple Danish :A crack pairing. Historically noting, the countries have an interesting geopolitical relationship involving the sovereignty of Hans Island. :Varying fanworks depict them as brothers, friends, rivals (mostly of Hans Island but can regard the arctic in general) and even lovers due to the co-operative missions of surveying and promoting arctic conservation of Northern Canada and Denmark's autonomous region, Greenland. Notably, Greenland has an interest with establishing more ties with Nunavut due to the prevalent Inuit culture. Canada/France Main article: France/Canada Also known as: Franada, FranCan, Fluffy pair (ふわほわコンビ) Canada/Netherlands Main article: Netherlands/Canada Also known as: NedCan, NethCan/NetCan, Tulip festival (チューリップ祭), Maple castella (メイプルカステラ) Canada/Norway Main article: Norway/Canada Also known as: NorCan :A rare pairing. Historically, Norwegian and Icelandic vikings were the first Europeans to have come in contact with Canada with evidence from L'Anse aux Meadows. Additionally during the Second World War, an aircraft training facility called "Little Norway" was established when Norway was unable to regroup from the Nazi occupation. :In fanworks, Norway is often depicted as an older brother/caretaker of Canada during the early eleventh century until Norway eventually had to leave due to the failure of establishing a permanent colony, added to the inability to retrace the New World at the time. Canada/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Canada Also known as: PruCan, Pranada Canada/Russia Main article: Russia/Canada Also known as: RusCan, CanaRuss China/Japan Main article: Japan/China Also known as: NiChu, Far East brothers (極東兄弟) China/Korea Main article: Korea/China Also known as: Kimchi Bun (キムチまん), Kanchu China/Russia Main article: Russia/China Also known as: Rochu, Ruchi, Red color comrade (紅色同志) Denmark/Norway Main article: Denmark/Norway Also known as: DenNor/NorDen (デンノル) Denmark/Sweden Main article: Denmark/Sweden Also known as: DenSu/SuDen, DenSwe, DeSu Canada/England Main article: England/Canada Also known as: UKCan, EngCan, AngloCan, AsaMatt, Maple tea (メイプルティー) England/France Main article: France/England Also known as: FrUK, Frangleterre, Entente Cordiale, Nice dover (ナイスドーヴァー) England/Japan Main article: England/Japan Also known as: UKJap, AsaKiku (朝菊) England/Prussia Main article: Prussia/England Also known as: PruUK, Prugland, Engssia, Pitiful guys (不憫ズ), Tea and rabbit (英普) England/Russia Main article: Russia/England Also known as: RusUK, RusEng, KolHoata (コルほあた☆) England/Spain Main article: Spain/England Also known as: SpaEng, SpUK, Doting parents pair (親馬鹿コンビ) Estonia/Finland Main article: Estonia/Finland Also known as: EstFin, FinEst, Group Urals (ウラル組) Estonia/Latvia Main article: Estonia/Latvia Also known as: EstLat, Livonia pair (リヴォニア組) Finland/Russia Main article: Russia/Finland Also known as: RusFin/RussFin, Santa pair (サンタ組) :The two have not interacted in the comic yet but are sometimes paired because of the long and complicated history of occupation, terror and numerous wars, as well as close ties during the Cold War and the present day. Before gaining his independence, Finland lived in Russia's house for about a century; in the comic he stated that he actually felt more free there than with Sweden, though his will to build a harbor was ignored. (It should be noted that Finland, who was granted autonomy, had rather pleasant relations with Russia until the turn of the 20th century when the Russification policy drove a wedge between them.) :The pairing is usually depicted with angst and is often concentrating on historical conflicts such as the Winter War, Russia's failed attempt to take over Finland. The softer side of it is seen for example in fanworks involving the beginning of the Russian rule, with Russia favoring Finland in hopes it would make him like him. Finland/Sweden Main article: Sweden/Finland Also known as: SuFin, SweFin, SveFin, FinSu, Hana-tama couple (花たま夫婦), Northern Europe couple (北欧夫婦) France/Spain Main article: France/Spain Also known as: FraSpa, Bad friends pair (悪友コンビ), Bad friends couple (悪友夫婦) Germania/Rome Main article: Rome/Germania Also known as: Inseparable ties pair (腐れ縁コンビ) Germany/North Italy Main article: Germany/North Italy Also known as: GerIta, Gertalia, Flower couple (お花夫婦) Germany/Prussia Main article: Germany/Prussia Also known as: Germancest, Flower couple (お花夫婦) Greece/Japan Main article: Greece/Japan Also known as: Giripan, Cat pair (ぬこんび) Greece/Turkey Main article: Turkey/Greece Also known as: Mountain plants pair (山菜コンビ) Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Chibitalia) Main article: Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Also known as: First love pair (初恋組) Hong Kong/Iceland Main article: Hong Kong/Iceland ''Also known as: HongIce, High school boys pair (男子高校生組) Hong Kong/Korea Main article: Korea/Hong Kong Also known as: KoHo, HongKo :Though these two have yet to meet in the web comic, it's a popular pairing in fanarts. They could be paired due to their personalities, following the "opposites attract" comment, with Korea's hyper-active personality to Hong Kong's calmer one. However, there are no hints of relations of them and remains to be just a fanon pair. Hong Kong/Taiwan Main article: Hong Kong/Taiwan Also known as: ??? :A rare pairing; possibly based in the role that Hong Kong territory used to have in the Cross Strait deals, as a former intermediary between China and Taiwan. They still have dealings in non-government related deals (trades, travel, etc.). Iceland/Turkey Main article: Turkey/Iceland Also known as: TurIce/TurkIce, Soil Ice (土氷), Turkey Ice (トルコアイス) and Old Man Shock (おじさんショック) Iceland/Norway Main article: Norway/Iceland Also known as: NorIce/IceNor, Whale pair (鯨組), Nordic brothers (北欧兄弟), Onii-chan shock Iceland/Russia Main article: Russia/Iceland Also known as: RusIce, Frozen sunflower (冷凍ヒマワリ) :A rare pairing. In the character definition of Iceland, it said that Russia helped him when he caught a cold, and Iceland accept his kindness, although he felt suspicious about it. This statement means that they used to be friends. Japan/Korea Main article: Korea/Japan Also known as: Kimchi Bowl (キムチ丼) Japan/Netherlands Main article: Netherlands/Japan Also known as: NedPan, Pickle pair (漬物組), Tuka couple (ツーカー夫婦) Japan/North Italy Main article: Japan/North Italy Also known as: ItaPan, Axis flower pair (枢軸お花組) Latvia/Russia Main article: Russia/Latvia Also known as: RusLat, Riga life pair (リガ生活組) Lithuania/Poland Main article: Poland/Lithuania Also known as: LietPol/PolLiet, Allies’ kingdom (連合王国) Lithuania/Russia Main article: Russia/Lithuania Also known as: RusLiet/RussLiet/RussLi (露立) Latvia/Sealand Main article: Sealand/Latvia Also known as: SeaLat/LatSea, Sea-kun and Lat-chan (シー君とラトちゃん) Netherlands/Spain Main article: Spain/Netherlands Also known as: NethSpa, SpaNeth, HolSpa, SpaHol, Othello Pair (オセロコンビ), RanNishi (蘭西) North Italy/Poland Main article: Poland/North Italy Also known as: PolIta, Feli pair (フェリコンビ) :Depending on the introduction, Poland and Italy either met and played with each other as small children, or met at some point in their teens while Italy was still under Austria's rule and when Poland had yet to achieve his independence. The two bonded over the similarities in their situation and became good friends. North Italy/Prussia Main article: Prussia/North Italy Also known as: PruIta, Prutalia, Chick pair (ひよこんび) :Even though the two are not often seen together, Prussia finds Italy to be very cute and acts incredibly affectionate to him, much to the irritation of Prussia's brother, Germany. During his April Fools' hacking, he expressed joy at being able to interact with Italy (who in turn enjoyed his company). :In a production note by Himaruya, it is also said that Prussia yearned for the warm Italian sun while he was under control of Russia. Historically, Prussia also helped out Italy in its unification process, so it is speculated that his affection (and Italy's warmness towards him) could stem from there. In the drama CD adaptation of Prussia's blog event, Prussia invited Italy to go on a date with him to the Danube River, though Italy's attention was more focused on Prussia's new bird. Norway/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Norway Also known as: PruNor :When Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09, there was an entry about him taking pictures of the Nordics. Since Norway seems to be the type of person who is aware of his surroundings, there have been discussions about Norway seeing Prussia while he tried to take a picture - This could have been a canon interaction. History wise, they have interacted with each other a few times during World War II and the period after that. Prussia's personality is also alike Denmark's, which makes it easier to see Prussia and Norway as pair. On a side note, Fredrik Vilhelm III of Prussia and King Haakon VII of Norway are related. Norway/Sweden Main article: Sweden/Norway Also known as: SuNor/NorSu, SweNor/NorSwe, Nobel pair (ノーベル組) :A rare pairing. It stems mostly from the Kalmar Union or the the ninety-one year union Sweden initiated as a reparation over the loss of Finland to Russia. The history between the two varies with how they interact. Fandom commonly depicts them in an intimate friendship, one-sided love, or of indifference. Poland/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Poland Also known as: PrusPol, GilKs (ギルックス) Poland/Russia Main article: Russia/Poland Also known as: RusPol :The two have argued with each other at least since the early 1600s, when Poland succeeded in capturing Moscow. Russia's revenge for this was taking part, together with Prussia and Austria, in the partitions of Poland. In 1939, Russia decided to partition Poland again, this time in conjunction with Germany; Russia has said that partitioning Poland is his hobby. Their relationship was further soured by the years of post-war Soviet domination. It should be noted that Poland is not afraid of Russia; Poland actively defends Lithuania from Russia despite the inherent threat. :Fans of this pairing see it as a very intense love-hate relationship, both in terms of the characters involved and of the nations and people the characters represent. Prussia/Russia Main article: Russia/Prussia Also known as: RusPru,(P)Russia, RusPrus, pRussia, Snow rabbit (ユキウザギ) :This pairing is often seen as a love/hate relationship. They have interacted a few times in the web-comics; In the Christmas 2010 special Prussia says that he hates Russia "Almost enough to puke if he lays a single finger on me..." and "Even if I don't puke, I'll still lose four eyelashes...". Russia also comments a few times on Prussia's "Oresama no Blog". :Russia and Prussia fought on opposite sides during the War of the Austrian Succession (1740–1748), and the Seven Years War. Tsar Peter III later signed the Treaty of Saint Petersburg and made peace with Prussia, allowing Prussia's Fredrick the Great to concentrate on other enemies. They then cooperated to carve up Poland-Lithuania between them (1772, 1793 and 1795). During World War II, Russia took control of East Germany, which is believed to also be Prussia by some fans. Kaliningrad Oblast, an oblast of Russia, was once the city of Königsberg. It was originally the capital of East Prussia. Spain/South Italy Main article: Spain/South Italy Also known as: Spero/Sparo/Spamano/Spomano/Spam En:List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_Pairings Категория:Фанон Категория:Пейринги Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Списки